1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personnel valuation program, which permits an improved appropriateness valuation result to be obtained in personnel valuation in any place of work, in which wages for labor are paid.
2. Prior Art
In organizations in which wages for labor are paid, it is required that the wages are appropriate in consideration of the contents and results of labor. The personnel valuation which determines the wages thus should be appropriate. As a method of obtaining improved appropriateness personnel valuation data, multisided valuation by a plurality of valuators is advocated.